The Autumnal Equinox
by IsabeauD
Summary: They look into each other's eyes, but still unable to express with words. That's what has been happening since childhood. Blood, glory, name, standards-these will finally fall and both of them will be able to find each other, once again. Because it's more than lust, it's more than the bond. Love will find them, so that they can stand for each other. Because they are Bo and Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and Lost Girl Team, I own nothing.**

 **First of all, this story is a collaboration of TheAgni and me, I give all credits to this very amazing girl for helping me through all these. You're really amazing Doc, and no one matches your talent :)**

 _ **15 YEARS AGO**_

 _ **T**_ _he butterfly was very beautiful, with a pair of large wings compared to its body. A little blonde girl was standing near the bush, observing the butterfly. She was watching the flowers, how nice they looked, smelling sweet. Now the butterfly was what attracting her attention. She then looked down at her frok, judging the similarity. It too had flowers printed, but they were purple and white, not blue like those blooming over the bushes._

 _"Gotcha!"_

 _She was startled by the voice of a little girl, and she jumped in reflex._

 _"Hey! Why did you jump?" She turned to see another girl who was now jumping to catch the butterfly. But it flew away as fast as possible._

 _"You scared me!", replied she in return. The girl now stopped her jumping and focused her attention towards her._

 _"You pushed me and see, the butterfly is now gone!" She dramatically waved her hands and crossed them over her chest, scowling at her._

 _The girl seemed of her age, of same height. She had raven hair, open and pinned at the sides. Her eyes were the colour of chocolates that her Dad bought for her every night when he returned from work. Unlike her, she was wearing a short denim jumpsuit with a peach coloured T-shirt. She looked cute. But her expression was clearly of irritation._

 _"You know, it's not good to trap butterflies.. They get hurt." The blonde girl replied softly looking at her feet._

 _"Really ?" The dark-haired girl was surprised, her face changed. No one told her that, her elder brother took her to catch butterflies whenever he returned from his boarding school. "But my brother told me that catching them and keeping them locked in the cages looks beautiful . . ."_

 _The blonde girl frowned. Her mother used to tell her that animals and insects have life, they have feelings like them. To hurt them is cruel, only bad people do such._

 _"No. It's not right. They get hurt!" She spoke out, her voice squeaking in disappointment. The thought of someone locking them inside a cage made her innocent & pure heart churn inside. Her eyes started to fill with fat tears. _

_"Oh! Please don't cry!" The brunette girl rushed near her, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, okay? Now please don't cry?" She cupped her chubby little face in both her hands and wiped the tears awkwardly._

 _The blonde girl eventually stopped crying and sniffed. The other girl produced a linen handkerchief and passed towards her._

 _"Here. Take this."_

 _She took it and helped herself._

 _"I'm Isabeau. But you can call me Bo.", gushed the raven haired girl and extended her hand with a big grin, flashing her cute dimples._

 _"I'm Lauren." The blonde girl accepted the hand and shook it politely, just as her mother taught._

 _"I'm five. How old are you ?"_

 _"I'm five too."_

 _"So can we be friends ?", asked Bo hopefully. Lauren looked down at her feet. She didn't have many friends, apart from her dog Tony and her best friend Tamsin._

 _"I'm not sure. We've only met.", replied she nervously._

 _"So what ?" Bo shrugged carelessly. "I've made many friends at parks, though I couldn't meet them regularly."_

 _"That's not friendship. You should play with your friends."_

 _"I know. But Mama gets angry sometimes when I make friends with some kids. She tells it's bad for the reputation." Lauren looked at her confused. She didn't make out the meaning of reputation. She thought of asking her Mommy later._

 _"So you are not allowed to play with them?" Bo shook her head sadly. For a moment, Lauren's mind dimmed. Seeing that, Bo's heart lurched too._

 _"But I can ask Mama to let me play with you."_

 _"Really ?" Lauren's face lit up. Bo now nodded her head with a big smile on her face. She grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the swings, "Come, let's swing."_

 _Both of them started swinging slowly, laughing at the near by kid who fell from the see-saw._

 _"He's so stupid! He fell from a see-saw.", giggled Bo. For her, it felt stupid, since she herself was able to climb a tree at her age._

 _"Probably he drank too much hot chocolates and his stomach is churning!" Lauren mirrored her laugh, equally enjoying the funny sight._

 _"You know, I can climb a tree."_

 _"Really ?"_

 _"Hmmmm !"_

 _"You know, I heal a lot faster!"_

 _"That means you're a Fae too!", Bo gasped, turning toward the blonde girl._

 _"Aren't we supposed to keep that a secret, Bo ?" Lauren narrowed her eyes a little, and checked around to see if anyone was there. Her mother warned her like millions times not to expose their identity, otherwise they would be in danger._

 _"Oh! I'm sorry!" Bo bit her tongue with a mischievious smile. Lauren rolled her eyes in return but couldn't stop from giggling when Bo made a funny face._

 _"I'm a succubus. But Mama says I'm a werewolf shifter too! Rrrawwwrrr!", roared the little brunette making her new friend giggle some more. "What are you ?"_

 _"It's rude to ask a Fae what kind of he or she is.", replied the blonde stopping her laugh with great difficulty. The brunette pouted narrowing her eyes._

 _"It's not fair. Didn't I tell you mine ?"_

 _"Okay. I'm a healer.", she replied, with a shy smile._

 _"Wow! You are a Fae doctor !", exclaimed the brunette with wide eyes._

 _"Not until I turn an adult." The little blonde replied with a smile._

 _"You are smart."_

 _"I am."_

 _"And very pretty!" Lauren's little cheeks turned pink at Bo's comment and she looked at her feet._

 _"Thank you." She replied while still flushed._

 _"No problem." Then Bo suddenly got up from her swing, a big grin forming on her chubby cheeks. "You wait here, okay? I'll be back soon."_

 _"But where are you going ?", called out Lauren, which Bo couldn't hear since she was far gone running. She frowned at Bo's behaviour, but sat on the swing and focused her eyes far at the park bench. Her Mommy was still sitting and talking with Tamsin's mother, who came with them for a walk. Her friend was at her piano class, so she couldn't join them. Tamsin's mother's tummy was round and big, like the baker down the street. Her Mommy told that Tamsin's family were welcoming Tammy's little brother, who was now inside resting in his mother's belly. She knew she would become a doctor one day, and would treat people, even help mommies with their babies, just like her Papa told her to be._

 _"Lauren !" Bo called out from behind. "Look up, now!"_

 _She rolled her eyes again, but looked up. Just then soft petals of sweet smelling flowers fell on her face. She closed her eyes and squeaked in joy, thrownig her hands. The scent of the flowers was so refreshing!_

 _"That's beautiful, Bo! What was it for ?", she asked, still inhaling the persisting scent._

 _"They do these to pretty girls. I saw in TV.", muttered Bo shyly, then proceeded to kiss the blonde's cheek._

 _Lauren again flushed red, both at the comment and the kiss. Normally, she wasn't shy when her Mommy, or Papa, or Tammy or her granny did. But Bo's one felt different. It felt good in other way._

 _"You are cute too.", she replied shyly, tucking a strand of her baby locks that fell free from her ponytail._

 _"Does that mean I get a kiss too ?" The brunette asked eagerly, her eyes lightening up. Lauren giggled at her friend's eagerness, then pushed herself up to plant a sweet kiss on the awaiting chubby cheek. Bo grinned back mushyly at her shy form._

 _"Lauren !" She looked forward to meet her Mommy coming towards them. She rushed to her mother's awaiting arms._

 _"Mommy !", gushed she happily, hugging her mother's legs, too happy to introduce her mother to her new friend. Dragging her mother to Bo, she spoke out happily, "Mommy, meet Bo, my new friend!"_

 _"Wonderful !" Christine raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised. Her little daughter was usually not friendly with other kids, apart from Tamsin. She worried much thinking how her little girl's social world would be when she grows older. At least, she felt happy that Lauren was now becoming somewhat social._

 _"Hello, young lady. I'm Christine Lewis, Lauren's mother." She leaned to the little girl's height. She looked adorably cute with dimples when she smiled._

 _"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Isabeau McCorrigan."_

 _A ton of bricks hit Christine. It was the last thing in her mind. Her daughter had befriended a McCorrigan. The McCorrigans were one of the high blood families in the Fae community here in Canada. She had no problem with that, but it would be them. Their beliefs were the high blood families should remain high, all above them. They didn't cope with others apart from equally high blood families. The luxaries of living in mansions and bathing in gold corrupted their minds._

 _But looking down at the innocent face, she wasn't sure whether to drag her daughter back home where they were safe, or to let her play and enjoy the happiness of a companion. But she didn't have to confuse herself much, because a distant voice was calling Bo's name._

 _"Bo !"_

 _A tall, exiquite brunette wearing an expensive jumpsuit appeared out of nowhere, or most probably no one noticed her. Bo ran to her Mama._

 _"Mama !"_

 _"What have you been doing, honey ?"_

 _"I have a new friend! Come, you got to meet her!" She gushed excitedly, dragging her Mama's hand._

 _"There !", pointing towards the standing mother-daughter duo, Bo excitedly pulled her mother's hand. Aife looked forward, and her smile vanished, replaced by anger._

 _"What nonsense is this, Isabeau ?!" She exclaimed, yanking off her daughter's hold, loud enough for Lauren & Christine to hear. Bo flinched at her mother's sudden harsh tone, jumping at once._

 _"Come at once! We need to leave now!", grabbing her daughter's hand, Aife proceeded to walk away._

 _"But Mama! You need to see Lauren! Why are you angry ?" Bo was now shouting, almost at the verge of crying._

 _"Didn't I tell you not to make friends without my permission ?"_

 _"But- but- but Lauren is very good! And- and pretty too!", whispered the little brunette, tears spilling at baby cheeks._

 _"Oh? But you disobeyed me. Now let's go."_

 _"Mama . . .!"_

 _"Isabeau!" Aife now turned to her daughter. "You have many friends that I would like you to play with. I want you to play with them."_

 _"But I want to play with Lauren!"_

 _"Isabeau !", scolded Aife with a cold commanding tone, making her daughter scared more. "I said, I don't want you to play here. And you are not going to disobey me!" And with that, she dragged Bo with her, who was trying her hardest to escape her mother's tight grip, but failing miserably and crying like the baby she was._

 _Lauren on the other hand stood with her mother, watching all the incident. Her owns cheeks were very wet by now. She was almost hiding behind her mother as she witnessed Aife's wrath. But suddenly, she yanked her mother's grip and ran towards Bo's car, which waited near the park's gate._

 _"Lauren !" Christine's scream was worthless as her daughter kept running. Without having any choice, she too started running at her daughter's direction._

 _Aife opened the door of the Aston Martin and threw her crying daughter inside, locking it securely. Quickly, she slid on the driver's seat and ignited the engine. With one stroke, she pulled the car down the street, not wasting any time at the park's environment._

 _By the time Lauren reached there, Bo's car already started. She watched helplessly as Bo pounded on the glass door, cheeks full of tears and eyes red. Very soon, she disappeared from her sight. And for the first time, Christine saw her daughter scream while crying, calling Bo's name over and over._

 _Before her little girl lost any sort of consciousness over witnessing the live cruelity, she caught her fragile daughter in her chest, letting the little blonde cry within the boundary of her affection._

 **I actually borrowed the characters of Lauren and Bo from Doc Agni's 'Imperfections make perfection'(of course not without permission). Bo's multi-Fae spirits fascinate me so much, that seriously I have have to put them in my story :)**

 **As you can see I'm new, please excuse me if you find faults, since English is not my first language. But then, who would have read if I published it in Turkish lols.**

 **To clear doubts- this chapter depicts the flashbacks of BoLo's meetings, how they coped with each other etc. The next chapter will be the flashback of their high school memories. The present day plot will start from the third chapter, where they will be in college, 20 years old selves. This story will focus on the class differences in Fae society, with lots of angsts, supressed tensions and insecurities. And one important thing, it will take both of them a whole lot of time to confess their love for each other, say after many chapters later. But I promise I'll try my hard and soul not to disappoint you all. Have fun!**

 **[Don't forget to drop your kind reviews after you've read :)]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Prodigy Pictures and Lost Girl Team, I own nothing.**

 **First of all, this story is a collaboration of TheAgni and me, I give all credits to this very amazing girl for helping me through all these. You're really amazing Doc, and no one matches your talent :)**

 _ **6 YEARS AGO**_

 _The cafeteria was as busy as usual. Loud, shouting teenagers all over the place made Lauren somewhat irritated. She always felt like suffocation. Issac was babbling about his upcoming inter-house baseball match. It was his nature to babble uselessly about baseball, taken it was his favourite game. Sometimes, he even tended to repeat the same thing. But nevertheless, she was fond of him._

 _Her mother approved him as safe and good, which was a very good sign. She was nervous to tell Christine about him, taking she would react like other parents. But her mother just smiled asked of which clan he was. The fact of him from a normal Fae family was what made her mother give the okay sign. She couldn't forget what happened 12 years ago._

 _". . . that's why it's not so easy to make home runs.", spoke out the young Merman with a loud sigh, making Lauren to snap out of her thoughts._

 _"Uh, what ?", she asked back, confused and a bit flustered of her absent-mindedness._

 _Issac rolled his eyes, knowing how his girlfriend usually got transported in her own world. "I said, the opponent team has got some strong Fae players. So home runs will not be coming in our luck."_

 _"Fae players ? I thought other than you, there are none of us playing." A big portion of the Fae community sent their kids in this school here. They would mingle with the human kids easily, but would keep themselves aloof. Apparently, she never saw the other Fae kids joining the game, rather preffering football or some other heavy duty games. This was news._

 _"I also thought that. But since it's our senior and final year, I think they changed their minds and give it a try."_

 _"Do you know who are they ?"_

 _"Yeah. Dyson Thornwood and his over-flattering superhero squad."_

 _Lauren rolled her eyes hearing this. That big wolf kid had made his own group of some loud, obnoxious, attitude-y Fae kids. Thde human kids often gossip about the group, some gushing how perfect and gorgeous the team members, some wondering about their miracle strength. But then, they were poor humans. Lauren sometimes felt sympathic of them and their genetics._

 _"Well then, that's gonna give you some high blow, Mister.", she winked at him._

 _"Hey !", he scolded back with fake hurt. "I'm not that bad. Besides, they are like five of them. The majority wins." He pouted adorably, crossing his arms over his well-defined chest. The act made her giggle out; sometimes he looked so cute when he faked out his hurt._

 _"Aww . . I'm sorry.", she gushed, still biting her cheeks. Issac pushed his lips to pout some more, which resulted to make her laugh even harder._

 _"Come here, my pouting baby." She pulled him and gave his lips a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she saw him grinning widely._

 _"Are you trying to bribe me with your kiss, Miss Genius-head ?"_

 _"Who, me ?" She mocked with an innocent face. "Nahh."_

 _"Because that worked a little. But it's not enough, my little Phoenix.", muttered he, with his eyes playing mischief._

 _"Uh-huh. You see, gentleman. I've assingments to do tonight. And I assume you forgot about Thrusday's chemistry test ?" She looked at him sharply. It was a common thing, her lazy boyfriend always forgot about important things._

 _"Oh shit !" He sighed in shock, slapping his palm on his head. "I totally forgot about it this time !"_

 _"This time ? You do it like everytime.", snapped she. She was really tired of him being irresponsible and her reminding him everytime._

 _"Thanks, babes. I don't know what I'd do without you !" He took her and kissed her palm, giving her a boyish smile. He was still like a child at 17, but she liked him. He was a safer option._

 _"You better." She said sternly, but finally gave out a smile. He was going to say something, but his eyes averted behind him, and a frown creased his brows. She followed his gaze and turned to see. There was the superhero squad of Dyson pushing through the cafeteria door. They, as usual, were talking and laughing loudly._

 _She knew of Dyson and Kenzi on the group, but there were two others more which she didn't recognise: a tall, gorgeous platinum blonde and a dark-skinned cute looking guy in a hat & dressed well enough for school. "Who's the tall girl and the guy with hat ?"_

 _"That girl is Tamsin Norson from clan Vernevus and the guy is Hale Santiago. Both of them moved from Spain three weeks ago."_

 _"Santiago ? As in the royal Santiago family of clan Zamora ?" She asked keeping her voice low. She heard of the famous Santigo family once from her father._

 _Issac nodded his head in agreement, still keeping his eyes at them. "I heard he's a Siren."_

 _"I think he is, respective of his family.", muttered Lauren, eyeing the group. Tamsin sure fitted the group, seeming loud and flipping her hair in attitude. But what made her wonder was that guy Hale, who seemed a bit quiet unlike the rest, and waiting silently for his milkshake. The goth-looking little Djinn Kenzi was trying to engage him in a conversation, and the poor guy was nodding his head to her every babble. She was 14, three years junior than them, but that didn't make her stop being the Mama. She practically went around acting like the mother of the squad, alongside with her big mouth._

 _"Let it be. They just care about themselves, high blood and all that, blah, blah, blah." Issac waved his hand dismissively. Both he and Lauren were not fond of the high blood idea. And if you ask the rest of average Fae community, they would agree too. The group was now passing aside them to their favourite spot, and Lauren could notice Hale eyeing them. Sure he'd had sensed their presence. He stopped and turned to them._

 _"Hi, I'm Hale." He offered his hand politely to them. Issac gave Lauren a glance within split second, and got up to take the hand._

 _"Hello, I'm Issac." He shook his hand with a polite smile. "She's my girlfriend Lauren.", guestured he towards the blonde proudly._

 _"Good morning, Hale." She got up and proceeded to shake hands with a smile. He shook her hand and returned the smile._

 _"I'm new here, just arrived a couple of weeks ago from my homeland Spain."_

 _"Oh great ! I heard the culture there is very rich and not to mention the musics ?" Hale laughed at Issac's statement._

 _"Yes, my friend. It is. A wonderful place."_

 _"I once visited a distant Aunt there. I'm not sure since I was a kid then, but I remeber the streets are very beautiful, and the bull fights.", said Lauren happily, recalling those joyous memories._

 _"Yeah! They are pretty cool! You should visit it once again, I'm sure you'll enjoy the festivals too." Hale chimed out proudly with a wide grin._

 _"Hey Haley!" A loud voice interrupted them. Tamsin was now coming towards them with a scowl, Dyson & Kenzi were sitting on their respective seats, staring at them with matching scowls on their face too. _

_"If you're finished with your little chit-chat session, get your ass over there.", the taller blonde scolded Hale while throwing a disgusting glare at Issac and Lauren._

 _"Tamsin !" Hale hissed, ashamed at his friend's behaviour. He turned towards the duo with an appologetic smile,"Forgive her, she's always like this."_

 _Both of them nodded. He then turned to face his friend. "Tamsin, meet Lauren and Issac." He gestured towards them._

 _"Hello, losers.", replied back Tamsin with a fake smile, which made Issac snort._

 _"TAMSIN !" Hale squeaked, turning purple from both embarresment and anger._

 _"What ?" The blonde shrugged carelessly with a smug smile playing on her face. "I gave them a sweet nickname, didn't you like it ?"_

 _"Hey blondie, what's your problem, huh ?" Issac now roared, his nose flaring with anger._

 _"What did you say ?", chimed Tamsin, facing the Merman directly._

 _"I asked, what your problem is!" He stood tall, not caring of the surrounding._

 _"Issac stop !" Lauren went to back him, trying to fuse the situation which was at the verge of worsening._

 _"No, Lo! Didn't you hear what this brat here has said?!" He fumed back, glaring at Tamsin._

 _"Hey, hero. Watch it, huh. Otherwise you'll regret.", warned the taller blonde. Her face looked somewhat bone-chilling at that moment. She was not sure whether her boyfriend could sense it, but Lauren was sure of herself._

 _"Tamsin, please stop, for God's sake! It's a public place !" Hale begged his friend, pulling by her elbows. But his hands were yanked off as his friend and Issac continued to assault each other verbally._

 _"Regret ? Says the girl who's not been here for half a month !"_

 _"Why you-"_

 _"What's going on here ?" Dyson and Kenzi arrived at the stop._

 _"This stink apparently doesn't know who I am. Might I remind him so that-" The blonde was pushed gently by Dyson behind him so that the young wolf now towered Issac._

 _"Taft, care to deal man-to-man ?", husked he with his gruffy voice while rolling up his already half-sleeved T-shirt sleeves, exposing his bulging biceps._

 _"Sure, Thornwood." Issac rolled up his own shirt sleeves, showing a glimpse of his own biceps._

 _"Issac, baby please stop! Not here !" Lauren begged her boyfriend, pulling him by his elbow, while Hale was trying his best to stop his friends. But the pissing match continued between the two boys._

 _At this moment between a soon-to-be fight and pulling her boyfriend, she saw through the hall's glass walls, a figure walking to the cafeteria door. Everything deemed at the backgroung and the world fell in a slow motion._

 _ **Bo.**_

 _The way the brunette opened the door and so smoothly she entered the hall. Yes. She still remembered Bo. Since when they were five. Everyday, they would attend the same school, sometimes same classes. Yet, no words spoken. Only those unknown glances the brunette would give her, which she still couldn't fanthom. Being in Dyson's group made the situation worse and tenser. And here she was, walking inside the cafeteria, looking divine in her tight leather pants and long sleeved dark blue T-shirt. A powerful aura surrounded her like everytime, which made people shift sideways to make her path as she walked towards their direction. Lauren's heart sped twice faster with an unknown while seeing the brunette. The more she got closer, the more her heart beat faster._

 _Lauren couldn't hear anything, not even her boyfriend's shoutings. The only thing at the moment she knew was their eyes met halfways, but Bo still held the gaze steady and arrived infront of her, almost close. Those beautiful chocolate orbs were now gazing down at her hazel ones. Something deep, yet unknown she could read within those liquid eyes. And she wanted to lose herself within them._

 _Slowly, they left her ones and averted toward the direction of the chaos, breaking her trance. Then they minutely processed the situation. One more time they locked with her ones, and then again returned back._

 _"Dyson. Let's go." Bo calmly spoke out, holding the wolf's arm to stop his much aggressive form._

 _"Bo, I'm going to show him his place. You don't know what he-"_

 _"I know." She interrupted the wolf, silencing his loud voice. "But you're forgetting that it's a public place."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No." She firmly yet with utter coolness ordered him. He opened his mouth, might be for protest, but closed it and let out a frustrated huff._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Listen to your girlfriend." Issac mocked out._

 _"You ba-" Dyson was about to lunge but was held by Bo immediately._

 _"I said not now, Dyson!", growled Bo, making Dyson stop immediately without any protest, but keeping his glare steady towards them. "We'll see him later on, don't worry about that."_

 _The threat seemed meaningful, but the look Bo gave didn't seem of any violence, Lauren thought. Dyson fumed like a raging bull, and pulled her & Kenzi to walk towards their table, not sparing any further glance. Meanwhile, Tamsin dragged a very-embarassed looking Hale with her. The poor guy gave them a very appologetic look and mouthed a 'sorry'. Lauren nodded acknowledging his appology. _

_"Bloody gutter worms !", growled Issac and sat on his seat with a loud thump._

 _"Are you ok now ?" She asked in concern. He nodded back curtly, and started to toss french fries inside his mouth, not looking anywhere and still fuming. Lauren knew now it should be better to leave him alone in his own. That was his he did when his blood boiled, shoving foods and trying to forget. Call it his a ever-lasting habit._

 _She wanted to forget this harsh incident too, so that she might be able to concentrate on her classes. But one certain thing,_ _ **or rather person**_ _, she couldn't seem to take out of her mind. She casted a glance towards her right at squad's table. Already a pair of chocolate eyes were set on her. She squirmed at the proximity of the intense stare._

 _A little frown marred over Bo's forehead, but that wasn't of irritation, which, Lauren was sure of. But the intensity was enough for her to feel a burning sensation on the surface of her skin. Then those eyes slowly took off from her, and set straight down on the table's surface. No one seemed to notice anything . . . ._

 _ **A WEEK LATER**_

 _Despite of facing ruthless opponents, Issac managed to lead his team to a gracious victory. Dyson's team played lost only by a weak margin, but still, it was Issac who was the champion. Lauren was very happy. She witnessed the whole game, cheering her boyfriend beside other girls in the cheerleading squad. She wasn't that type of girl who'ld wear short and tight dress and jump to every homerun, so she still blamed Issac for making her do the whole lunatic dancing form. Deep inside, she did enjoy it though._

 _All his teammates were showering Issac with joyous praises, lifting him on their shoulders and doing the victory dance. Far at the corner of the ground, Dyson was boiling with rage, crushing every can of beer he was consuming out of his frustration. Tamsin and Kenzi were most probably cursing the other team, uttering loudly some colourful words to them, which Lauren couldn't hear due to the loud cheerings. Tamsin's anger seemed reasonable since Issac finished her out with first strike of his ball. But Kenzi was doing a bit too much, after all she was in the cheerleading squad. Did she even know anything about baseball? Meanwhile, Hale was sitting on the grass and playing with his gloves, his face seemed passive._

 _And there was Bo, pulling off her gloves and rolling her sleeves up, her gaze set directly at Lauren. The way her eyes raked slowly at the blonde from top to bottom, send chills to her body. She gulped and nervously shifted her eyes to somewhere else. The brunette seemed feeling no shame at the naked ogling, never breaking her contact when she picked up her bat from the ground. Lauren was witnessing everything from the corner of her eyes, her ears becoming hot. The way Bo was raking her hands over the smooth surface of the bat was making her throat dry- rolling the bat softly and slowly squeezing the handle . . . It was directed to her, she wanted to disagree the fact. It didn't mean any sense, she assured._

 _"Hey !"_

 _She snapped out when she heard Issac's voice calling loud for her. The Merman came jogging to her with a big smile and lifted her up from the ground, crashing their lips together. She happily returned the strong hoots whistles coming from the team members made her blush though._

 _She was glad for her boyfriend. He carefully put her back on the ground and still kept kissing her. But her Phoenix sensed something, and she broke the kiss immediately. The thing she saw over her boyfriend's shoulder made her heart beat loudly once. Bo threw the now broken in two pieces of the baseball bat she was caressing, and stomping out of the arena. Kenzi followed her out, while Tamsin and Dyson kept staring at the duo's retreating form._

 _"What's wrong, baby?", asked Issac with a frown creased between his brows. She turned to him and shook her head with a little grin._

 _"Don't you think it's a bit too much for public display of affections?"_

 _He returned the grin and licked his lips. "And I suppose that's why they call it public display of affections."_

 _She giggled at the response and nodded. With a smile, he pulled her by the waist to walk out of the arena with their team. While walking out of the field, she casted a last glance back at the broken pieces of bat. Slowly, her boyfriend's words faded on the background and thoughts revolving a certain brunette consumed her mind._

 **Thanks for the reviews and love you guys have given me. And as I've said from the begining, all the credits go to TheAgni. To tell the truth, it's her story. She couldn't manage her time due to her busy schedule, so gave me the honor to publish it. I added my things, borrowed Bo and Lauren from her story 'Imperfections make Perfection' and delivered the resulting story. Hope you like it :)**

 **By the way, since the Doc was busy, so I had to hault the story for a bit, and I'm really very sorry for that :(. She replied that she won't be coming soon, but she is coming back for sure. So wait for her till then! :)**

 **yakinda tuum gomrek!**

 **P.S I'm changing Lauren's form to Phenix, so no more Healer. Well, isn't that cool? XD**


End file.
